


Through The Mind

by Zasster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Laboratories, Masturbation, Penetration, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Talon - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, demisexual sigma, het smut, moira is sneaky, power bottom moira, sigma is confusion, sigma x moira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zasster/pseuds/Zasster
Summary: SIgma is adjusting to life with Talon and has taken a keen liking to the fellow doctor on the team. He admires Moira's intellect but has this admiration been building into something more? And where does Moira stand in all this?
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Through The Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship I think they're cute and hot together! Also, I think Sigma would be the demisexual/demiromatic type fight me. I feel that he would need an emotional/intellectual basis before anything lol.

Laboratories were places where Siebren always felt most alive. However, they often would now cause him a sense of panic, shattered memories linked by diminishing fragments of what he could recall of his accident and the horrors following. Despite it all, Siebren could not help himself from scoping out Talon’s laboratory quite frequently (whenever they began allowing him more free reign of the base). He was aware Moira was often found there and he grew to enjoy her company. Siebren had never found another human being with a mind that stimulated his own through conversation even if their areas of expertise were very different.

Often, he would not bother announcing himself anymore as he entered the lab as Moira became used to his visits. He hovered into the lab space taking note of his companion who was seated flipping through what had to have been lab notes. “Greetings Dr. O’Deorain.” He decided it would be better to not startle her whilst she was reading. Moira didn’t bother to look up from her work casually making a mark with her pen.

“Hello Dr. Kuiper, are you here to work on something?” She replied flipping another note over. Siebren glanced away shaking the strange music in his mind out to focus on an answer. He indeed utilized the lab often to further his research but for the first time, he questioned if that is why he had been stopping in more and more. As a matter of fact, on his way to the lab this evening he didn’t have any research in mind and was simply hoping for the shared presence with the fellow doctor. A feeling of heat rushed to his face when he realized that, perhaps, he was getting a little too smitten with his comrade. 

“Nothing in particular.” He stated with a little emotion possible so as not to raise suspicion. “I was actually seeking your opinion on something.” Siebren continued hovering over to the other doctor carefully. Moira again did not flinch from her papers.

“Is that so? My ears are open.” She said in a collected tone and Siebren always found himself admiring her tone of speaking. It was so distinguished, her confidence in her intelligence constantly radiated through her speaking patterns, body language, and overall presence confirming that Siebren truly never met anyone like this before. She finally glanced up from her work and lowered the reading glasses she had on. “No need to hover over there as if you’re afraid of me Dr. Kuiper.” She smiled gesturing Siebren to take a seat beside her at a neighboring desk. 

“Oh.” Siebren replied realizing he must have looked uncomfortable and now she was probably suspecting something. “I’m still getting used to being treated human again.” 

“Please Dr. Kuiper,” Moira sighed shaking her head, “I have respect for you and your work you deserve to be treated as my equal.” Siebren flinched as he was about to sit, he wasn’t used to this kind of treatment after being considered a project for so long. His mind began racing with the possibilities, was there some ulterior motive that Moira could have? Was she condescending him or pitying him? He wasn’t sold that he could trust her-or anyone in Talon for that matter even if they claimed to have freed him due to the value of his mind and powers.

“As do I have respect for you,” He said crossing his legs as he sat, “and that is why I seek your opinion on occasion.” He blinked a few times focusing on Moira’s sly smile that now adorned her face and the melody that seemed to haunt him faintly hummed in the background taking him out of the moment and framing the woman’s face as a kind of motion picture that paused. “The music….” He whispered becoming mesmerized by the melody.

Snapping of fingers aided in Siebren regaining focus and he darted his gaze away from Moira’s now stoic face. “Apologies Dr. Kuiper but you were on about the music again.” She stated flatly and there was a part of Siebren that almost felt hurt.

He opted to rest his chin on his hand and sighing with boredom, “Ah yes, it seems to always be there at some time or another.” He made direct eye contact with Moira now, “And this makes for a great lead in to what I want your opinion on.” The fellow doctor leaned back in her seat looking casual.

“Go on.”

Siebren glanced away as he subconsciously tapped his fingers to the notes dancing around in the air against his cheek, “Do you think I’m mad Dr. O’Deorain?” He asked cold and flat his icy blue eyes now making direct contact with Moira’s. He thought he detected a shift in her body language, almost a flinch but not quite. It was obvious she mastered covering her body language from being read as anything other than unwavering confidence.

“Of course not.” Moira reassured with a smile that looked forced. Siebren didn’t shift, didn’t change expressions he continued to stare down the other doctor waiting for one more sign that she was lying. “Don’t look at me like that Dr. Kuiper, we have both been called mad for our…” She paused searching for the correct term, “unorthodox, you could say, methods.” And with that, she folded her hands neatly across her lap, “But as it stands, you are not mad. Perhaps your mind had been altered by the black hole, but that does not warrant madness.”

The words caused Siebren to waver and reconsider if Moira was lying or not. She was too difficult for him to gauge so he decided that it was most likely a lie as much as he wanted to believe it was the truth. “Sly answer and a way around the topic,” He chuckled leaning back in the chair posing what he hoped was sheer disinterest, “you truly are something Dr. O’Deorain.” Moira joined in for another chuckle but Siebren couldn’t help what he now felt was immense tension only further clarifying that Moira had to be lying.

“Be that as it may I wasn’t dodging the question. I answered how I saw fit what else did you want Dr. Kuiper,” She now sneered leaning into Siebren’s personal space, “a well thought out research paper after thorough experimentation?” The glint in her eyes was apparent as Siebren knew Moira loved nothing more than a good experiment. He’d also be lying if he didn’t feel some heat rise to his cheeks.

Acting as casually as he could, Siebren waved Moira out of his space, “No, no that won’t be necessary.” He said deciding he would like that topic dropped.

“Alright, but if you change your mind let me know.”

Time ticked on quickly and before Siebren knew it, he and Moira had been carrying a conversation for a few hours. “Ah you know I must be going Dr. O’Deorain.” He finally said attempting to wrap up before someone got suspicious. 

Moira gathered her papers standing at the cue, “Alright, nice speaking with you Dr. Kuiper have a good evening.” And with that, she disappeared deeper into the lab.

“You as well.” Siebren replied quietly and he hovered his way back to the room that Talon had provided him with. Once safe in the sanctuary of it, he doffed his day clothes and opted for just a pair of sweatpants. He fell on his bed after changing and buried his face in his hands. Just what was it about Moira that did things to him? Siebren never felt affection for anyone else in his life the way he felt for her, she made him  _ want  _ to indulge in things he never even thought about before. He allowed his mind to wander with it all images coming and going frantically with questions running in the mix too many at a time to address all while appearing to dance around Siebren’s conscious to the continuous melody gnawing at his mind. He kept coming back to her intelligence, sure she was a beautiful woman, tall and slim with good facial features, but her mind-the conversations, she could awaken something in Siebren that he thought was long dead. The thoughts sent chills down his spine and for the first time in a long time Siebren felt the urge to touch himself to these thoughts. He slid his right hand down his body slowly and stopped once he reached his clothed cock. Tentatively, he rubbed the growing bulge thinking about Moria’s smooth thin lips and the way they move as she speaks her educated thoughts. Siebren groaned with the image in mind and he could almost conjure her voice perfectly and exactly the kinds of amazing things she would say.

He slipped his hand into his pants and began stroking his cock squeezing tightly as his hand ran over the head. He held onto the exact image of Moira, nothing even overtly erotic just her voice, her words, her poise…! His stroking increased in speed as he bit his lip trying to suppress a moan. He was getting close fast Siebren couldn’t remember the last time he had done this, worldly desires always fell in second place next to his research. His back arched as he felt heat pooling in his stomach as his penis pulsed with desire. Pre-cum split over his hand and he utilized the body fluid to increase speed squeezing just a bit tighter against the hard member.

“Mo..ira..” He whimpered eyes squeezed tightly shut as his chest rose and fell with labored breath. He was so close, he focused the stroking toward the head of his cock milking more pre- cum, and his mind pictured Moira’s hand in its place and that was exactly what he needed to go over the edge. Siebren once again bit down on his lip to prevent making noise as he came spilling sperm all over his stomach. He slowed his stroking as he rode out his orgasm his legs shaking and breaths coming out in heavy pants through his nose. Siebren laid there attempting to compose himself his mind slowly starting to come back together as clarity set in and realization donned. 

“Fuck.” 

He grabbed for a tissue that he had beside his bed and cleaned the cum from his stomach and cock. Siebren was still in disbelief of what he just did and now had to fully admit to himself that he was very much so into the infamous Dr. O’Deorain. He thought it best to sleep on. 

A few hours passed in the dark room and Siebren was having trouble sleeping he couldn’t stop his mind from focusing on Moira and everything about her. He tossed and turned until finally there was a light knock on his door so feint that if he had been asleep, he would never have heard it. Cautiously he rose from his bed and hovered to the door, he paused a moment before opening it just to make sure he had heard a knock. Sure enough, the quiet knocking returned. He slowly opened the door a crack to see who was on the other side and to his surprise, it was non-other than Moira.

Fuck

Siebren panicked and was sure his face was completely red as he could feel the heat. He could only hope it was dark enough that the other doctor would not take notice. “Ah, Dr. O’Deorain what can I do for you?” He greeted and it sounded calm enough, at least, he hoped it did. Moira quirked up an eyebrow in response not looking very amused.

“I need you.” She stated simply like it was just a fact of life and Siebren about had a heart attack. “Don’t look so surprised I can tell you want this too.” And with that, she pushed Siebren into his room and closed the door locking it swiftly behind her. “I’ve waited so long to be able to have this. From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew I had to have you for myself.” Moira proclaimed boldly backing Siebren toward his bed. 

“Wait shouldn’t we talk about this or something?” He tried to protest as everything seemed to be happening so quickly of course his erection disagreed as he was already at half mast just by Moira’s assertive presence and apparent horniness. She backed him onto the bed and ripped off her tie and she crawled to straddle Siebren’s hips.

“We’ll talk later.” She warned already undoing the buttons of her blouse. Siebren couldn’t argue this was happening and he had no protests. He watched memorized by how swiftly she doffed her shirt like a practiced art her lithe body revealed to him with pale skin echoing the faint glimpses of moonlight though Siebren’s only window. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands it had been quite some time since he had sex with anyone, and his nerves were getting the better of him as shaking hands dared to run down Moira’s sides admiring her subtle curves. The melody was chanting in his mind seeming to frame the moment. “Don’t be shy Siebren.” She smirked and his cock jumped at the sound of her voice saying his first name in such a seductive tone.

“I apologize Dr. O’Deorain it has been…” He started glancing away with embarrassment, “quite some time.”

“First of all,” Moira began as she guided Siebren’s hands to cup her breasts, “it’s Moira. And don’t worry I’ll lead.” Siebren blushed hard at the words and the feeling of Moira’s covered boobs in his hands as he awkwardly left them there unmoving again still very unsure of what to do next. 

“Ok…Moira.” He replied and if possible his face burned with an even deeper shade of red.

“Good boy.” Moira smile causing Siebren to outright gasp. “You can take this off if you want.” She continued gesturing to her bra. Siebren nodded and fumbled with the clasping until finally, her breasts dropped free. He tossed the bra in haste as he quickly massaged the flesh presented before him and god they were just as perfect as he imagined. Moira by no means was top heavy but her little boobs fit so nicely in his large hands and felt so incredibly soft against his callouses. Moira let out a satisfied sigh and he was certain that no sound ever sounded so incredibly perfect. Without much thought, other than wanting more sounds and more of Moira, Siebren abrasively pulled her forward so he could suck on the flesh. He gripped her right nipple between his teeth and gave it a tug eliciting more wonderous sounds from his partner. The while he rolled her left nipple between his thumb and index finger enjoying how engorged it already was from the fellow doctor’s arousal.

Not wishing to miss anything he switched boobs and sucked harshly on the flesh of her left nipple now. Moira was moaning louder now and it went straight to Siebren’s cock and if he was being honest his ego has he’d never seen or heard Moira this flustered.

It was hot.

“Oh, Siebren you’re rather good at this.” She panted and finally released the flesh leaving a bruise on her pale skin. Her hands wandered down to his crotch where she teased the growing erection. “also having fun, I see.” She smirked before diving in to kiss the unsuspecting Siebren. He figured if anything they probably wouldn’t make lip to lip contact, but he wasn’t complaining. It felt right. Moira commanded the kiss parting his lips with her tongue as she pervasively found her way into his oral cavity. Siebren couldn’t help the high moan that melted into the kiss as Moira continued to stroke his cock through his pants. He could almost see fireworks going off behind his closed lids due to the overwhelmingly intense stimulation.

Moira pulled back from the kiss leaving Siebren to moan loudly into the open air as a trail of saliva found it’s way down his chin. “Dr. O-Moira….” He panted his hands grasping at Moira’s sides pushing her over, so he was on top between her legs. Moira gasped and let out the smallest squeak as Siebren pinned her wrists to the bed. He dipped his head beside her ear, “I'm going to take you.” He whispered biting at the fellow doctor’s ear lobe to which Moira made a small groan as he squirmed under the much larger man on top of her. Siebren made quick work of Moira’s slacks and panties as she kicked off her shoes and he had to sit back to admire her fully naked. 

Captivating.

The usually powerful and confident doctor laid sprawled out on his bed panting hard with a look of desperation on her face. It was the most erotic thing Siebren had ever witnessed. “You’re lovely Moira.” He leaned over her body peppering her neck and collar bone with light kisses and in response she grasped onto his broad back those long devilish nails digging into his flesh. Siebren set out to suck on the thin flesh layering Moira’s prominent collar bone as a hand slid down between her legs. Moira moaned loudly as Siebren tentatively ran his fingers over the soft layers of her womanhood. Experimentally, he rubbed his index finger over where he was certain her clit was, and Moira gasped as her whole body flinched. Her nails dug deeper into Siebren and he pulled back only the slightest amount to watch her face as he played with the sensitive organ.

He rubbed back and forth against her clit occasionally pulling his finger toward her vagina where he coated his finger in the copious amounts of vaginal fluid. It was so warm and wet he wanted to shove his cock in her so badly, but Siebren knew better than to be selfish when it came to Moira. Her moans grew in volume as he experimented with various movement patterns, speed, and pressure.

“Don’t stop Siebren.” Moira commanded and it amazed the doctor how in control she sounded. It caused Siebren to blush again as he picked up speed with the rubbing. He wanted Moira to cum from this and then take her…He wanted to give her everything and truly demonstrate his appreciation. 

Within moments Moira was squirming hard beneath Siebren, rubbing herself against the pressure and movement of Siebren’s large digit. And just like that she climaxed clutching hard against her partners back releasing a loud moan. “Fuck.” She sighed and before Siebren could react Moira flipped them over again. “I’m taking your cock all for myself.” She declared ripping Siebren’s pants off harshly revealing his fully erect and leaking member. Moira licked her lips lining her vagina with the tip. Siebren was alarmed as she didn’t prep, and they weren’t using protection but before he could even think of something to say Moira began to sink onto his large cock taking the head like it was nothing.

Siebren threw his head back against the pillows moaning out loudly as the tight heat of her pussy enveloped around the head. Moira moaned in time as she sank onto the dick completely causing the pair of doctors to meet at the hips. Siebren covered his mouth not trusting the sounds that might come out if he didn’t, Moira looked damn gorgeous sitting atop his cock her pale lithe body twitching as she adjusted to the intrusion. And god the hot wet heat surrounding his penis almost made Siebren want to pass out. It was overwhelming. 

“You’re very large.” Moira sighed beginning to rock her hips as she continued to stretch around the man. The compliment made him blush hard and as much as he didn’t want to Siebren had to look away. Moira didn’t give much warning as she lifted her hips from Siebren’s only to come crashing back down. Hard. 

Siebren let out a choked gasp his hand still firmly planted against his mouth as Moira began to bounce on his cock at a rapid pace. She flung her head back as her normally well-kempt hair flowed free with some pieces hanging in her face. She left her lips slightly parted as constant moans escaped from them melding into the wet slick sounds of their fucking. Siebren couldn’t help himself when he started to buck into her it felt so good and so right, he never wanted it to end. Moira paused when she noticed this and sat firmly still as Siebren tried to buck into her any deeper. “Don’t get too excited now, I wouldn’t want you cumming too quickly.” She taunted and all Siebren could do was nod frantically in agreement still clasping his mouth.

With a sly smirk, Moira repositioned onto her feet so she was squatting over the man and began to bounce even faster. “You can’t cum until I say you can.” She panted and Siebren wasn’t sure he could wait she looked so good fucking herself on his member the way she moaned, the way her boobs bounced with each thrust, her tousled hair framing her angled face. 

It was too much.

“Moira…” Siebren began his cock throbbing with each thrust, “Moira please…!” he begged tears ebbing the corners of his eyes from attempting to hold off his orgasm.

“Again.”

“Please Moira, please, please let me cum!”

“Harder.”

“Please Moira let me cum, please, please, please Moira!!” He didn’t care how loud he was being.

“Cum.” Moira barely whispered and Siebren exploded. He grasped the bed sheets as Moira’s bouncing continued milking his cock dry as his seed poured into her body. 

“Fuck-fuck.” He whimpered as Moira began to slow his cock was still pulsing and his limbs felt as they had gone numb. “Fuck.” Moira was breathing hard as well and she cautiously removed herself from the man's dick that was already starting to go soft. She helped herself to tissue and crudely cleaned before beginning to dress.

“That was nice Dr. Kuiper.” She sighed looking rather satisfied.

“Leaving so soon Dr. O’Deorain?” Siebren managed to ask still coming down from the afterglow.

Moira hesitated but began to turn toward the door. “Sadly yes. But we can discuss this tomorrow. Goodnight Dr. Kuiper.” And with that, she was gone. Siebren laid there still completely dumbfounded and as the afterglow faded, he found a sinking pit of loneliness in his stomach. He was glad that happened but was unsure of all the implications. He willed the thoughts out of his mind and allowed sleep to take over instead.

After all, he could never gauge when Moira was lying...


End file.
